Do You Think?
by fat1236
Summary: Emmett meets his singer, but how does he react? Emmett one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I had a dream about Emmett once and decided to write it up!

As far as I'm concerned, Rosalie doesn't exist!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Characters, only Ellie 

Please review my story, it does make me feel good 

Alice walked through the corridor, ignoring the stares of every boy and the jealous eyes of every girl she passed.

She moved to stand behind Edward and Bella, Edward turning as he heard her thoughts.

"No!" He stared at her in amazement.

Bella just looked as confused as she normally did when Edward read someone's mind.

Alice turned to her best friend, "The new girl is Emmett's singer." She muttered under her breath, too fast for human ears to catch.

Bella's alarm was evident in her face.

"Will he...?"

Alice nodded. "Be careful, she does smell nice. We need to keep him away from her...I'm going to tell Jasper."

"Hey guys!" Emmett called out, attracting their attention.

Ellie walked down the road, looking at her phone screen as she texted her friend.

She'd been in Forks for two months now and had made fast friends with most of her year, as well as a few enemies.

"How are you feeling today? Is your head better?" She texted Angela, not looking at where she was going.

At the same time, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle walked down the road in the opposite direction, each wrapped up in their own thoughts as they considered something Alice had foreseen with The Volturi and Tanya's family.

Because of this, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward didn't realise Ellie was walking towards them until it was too late.

Edward heard Emmett's thoughts, hearing how her blood smelt to him just as Emmett sprung at the girl, Edward only just managing to clamp onto his arm and yell "NO!"

Jasper caught on quickly and grabbed Emmett's other arm while Carlisle stepped forward between Emmett and Ellie, the latter having stopped sharply in reaction to the loud noise Emmett and Edward made as their skin cracked against each other.

She froze as she looked wide-eyed at Emmett, struggling against his brother's grip, eyes fixed wildly on her, a growl emitting from his throat. Although Emmett was strong he couldn't fight of two vampires at the same time.

Jasper relaxed his grip as Emmett's struggling ceased and Carlisle spoke the Ellie.

"Good Evening Miss Robert's." He said pleasantly.

"I-I...Good Evening." She replied with a small, confused smile.

Emmett pulled free, wrenching himself from Edwards and Jaspers grasp and leaping forwards at Ellie, slinging her over his shoulder and racing away with her before she could blink.

After a few seconds Ellie was aware her feet weren't on the floor anymore, but she wasn't aware of what was happening as everything around her was a blur.

Edward was the fastest in the family but desperation for her blood made Emmett faster as well as stronger.

She looked up as she was thumped down onto the ground in a wood, Emmett towering over her.

He could barely breathe for her scent. It burned his whole body and he felt as though he was going through a weaker form of the transformation all over again.

He bent his head to her neck and drew in a long breath, thinking of how her blood would taste.

Ellie knew who Emmett was; she'd seen him at school but had never spoken to him and didn't know what he was like. To her he was just an incredibly good looking boy with big muscles, who had brought her to a wood, she didn't know his intentions so she assumed the worst and cried out, trying to push him of her.

She knew it was hopeless for he was so much bigger and stronger then her, but he seemed to be taking his time.

"Please." She cried out. "Please no. Let me go!"

He lowered his head and nuzzled into the base of her neck and her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating frantically for reasons she didn't know.

He breathed in her scent, almost savouring the thirst that raged through him, bringing out his monster-side as he listened to her heart fluttering quickly.

He licked her neck gently and she moaned gently into the night, groaning more as he started to lick her skin more, tasting her.

Finally he took a small amount of her neck skin and sucked lightly for him, harshly for her. She cried out, panting slightly until she thought about what he wanted.

"Please no." She whispered, struggling to keep her concentration. "Please...I'm only fifteen!"

Emmett froze as her words registered, getting through the blood-lust haze as he realised she had her whole life ahead, and he had no right to take it from her just because she smelt so good.

Hands pulled him up and away, and he found himself looking into her big, confused eyes as Carlisle helped her to her feet, leading her in the opposite direction to where Emmett was being taken.

There was silence in the living room, there had been silence for the past five days, ever since Emmett had lost control.

He hadn't thought about something, he hadn't wanted Edward to read his mind but now he blurted the words out loud before he could stop himself.

"You know what you were doing with Bella" he asked Edward, "do you think I could do it with Ellie?"


	2. AN

**A/N: Just letting you all know, I've now turned this into a full story and the first chapter is out right now! Please alert it even if you don't read it; I'm afraid the first chapter is merely a slightly improved version of this one-shot..**


End file.
